Sadida/Strength/Intelligence/1
Introduction A Damage based Sadida build, slightly out of date (Since about version 1.17). Characteristics # If you can afford it, scroll Intelligence and Strength to 101. # (If you didn't scroll) Raise Intelligence to 100. # Raise Strength to 200. # Raise Intelligence to 200. # Just put all of your points into Strength. # You should also aim to fully scrolla all of your other stats. Note: Remember, Poisoned Wind reduces Intelligence, so some would say just to put all of your points into Strength. Spells Raising Spells * Lv. 1-11: Raise Earthquake to 5. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Sylvan Power to 5. * Lv. 22-27: Raise Bramble to 4. * Lv. 28-37: Raise Manifold Bramble. * Lv. 38-48: Raise Poison Wind to 5 (Should have one point spare). * Lv. 49-51: Raise Bramble to 5. * Lv. 52-57: Raise The Inflatable to 4. * Lv. 58-70: Raise Wild Grasses to 5 (Should have two points spare). * Lv. 71-80: Raise Bush Fire to 5 (Should have two points spare). * Lv. 81-85: Raise Staff Skill to 3 (Should have two points spare). * Lv. 86-90: Raise Insolent Bramble to 4. * Lv. 91-100: Raise The Ultra-Powerful to 5 (Should have seven points spare). * Lv. 101: Raise Earthquake to 6 (Should have two points spare). * Lv. 102-104: Raise Bramble to 6. * Lv. 105-110: Raise The Inflatable to 5. * Lv. 111-123: Raise Staff Skill to 6. * Lv. 124-138: Raise Dagger Skill to 6. * Lv. 139-154: Raise The Sacrificial Doll to 6. Spell leveling can be accelerated by using Scroll of Spells. Note: Bush Fire at level 5 is 4 AP as is Bramble level 5, so it is a good alternative to attack creatures with high earth resistance. However once you level [Bramble to 6 Bush Fire will rarely be used, though it can still be very useful. You may want to skip Bush Fire if you feel you will not use it. Equipment Sets * Lv. 1: Use full Young Adventurer Set with a Mental Ring. If you can't afford that, go for a Boon Set. * Lv. 17: Use full Robber Set with a Mental Ring, Sandals of Intelligence, Adventurer Cloak and a Adventurer Hat. * Lv. 22: Replace Cape with a Poak Cloak or a Tofu Cloak. * Lv. 27: Replace Boots with Powerful Boots of Concentration. * Lv. 29: Replace Mental Ring with an Ecalisor. * Lv. 36: Replace Hat with Prespwig. * Lv. 40: Replace Ecalisor with Ringtree and replace Hat with a Kanniball Mask. * Lv. 43: Replace Cloak with Carpet Cape. * Lv. 44: Replace Amulet with Claw Jigsaw amulet. * Lv. 52: Replace Boots, Amulet and Hat with Royal Gobboots, Xelor Amulet and Treechelmet respectivly. * Lv. 58: Replace Ecalisor with a Nonsenz Ring. * Lv. 67: You should be using: God Rod, Xelor Amulet, Belt of the Trembling Dodu, 2 Nonsenz Rings, Royal Gobboots, Kanniball mask and a Carpet Cape.(Good alternatve is to get Axel instead of god rod-it gives 1 ap and damage!God rod doesnt give any damage) * Lv. 73: Replace Hat with Korko Kousto. * Lv. 76: Replace Boots with Sandals Adin. * Lv. 80: Replace Amulet with Farle's Ears. * Lv. 87: Replace a Nonsenz Ring with Farle's Wedding Ring. * Lv. 88: Replace Cloak with Grazor. * Lv. 90: Replace Belt with Powerful Dazzling Belt. * Lv. 100: Replace Weapon with a Tyse Pick, also get a Yondanwa Staff to use in PvP. * Lv. 106: Replace Weapon with a Red Root Chileepaperz. * Lv. 109: Replace Nonsenz Ring with Dragon Pig Ring. * Lv. 110: Replace Amulet and Boots with Ancestral Torc and Ancestral Shin Guards respectivly. * Lv. 114: Replace Cape with Ancestral Treecape. * Lv. 120: Replace Hat with Dora Bora and Weapon with Cinati Root. * Lv. 126: Replace Amulet with a Renewed Amulet (Or just wait for Soft Oak Talisman). * Lv. 136: Replace Boots with Soft Oak Flip-Flops. * Lv. 138: Replace Amulet with a Soft Oak Talisman. * Lv. 139: Replace Farle's Wedding Ring with a Soft Oak Ring and replace Cape with a Moowolf Cape (Or wait for Worn Soft Oak Cape). * Lv. 142: Replace Cape with a Worn Soft Oak Cape. Pets and Mounts * Atooin: Your best friend. Buy it whenever you have the money. * Minimino: Not too useful, % damage can be a nice boost though. * Gobtubby: Not really needed due to gaining 5 HP per level (Since 1.27.0) can be useful though. * Little White Bow Meow: More of a PvP pet, Initiative is really helpful for it. Leveling Guide * Lv. 1-17: Train in Incarnam. It's pretty simple, just Bramble everything. * Lv. 18-29: Train on Snappers at the Astrub Rocky Inlet. You should avoid Orange Snappers. * Lv. 30-35: Train on Gobballs at the Gobball Breeding of the Castle of Amakna or Piglets. Simply cast Earthquake, then Sylvan Power then pass, if anything lives Bramble it to death! * Lv. 36-47: Train on Gobballs in The Cradle (Some good maps are -2,-32 and -2,-31 are good maps) or just stick with Piglets. Do the same as with 30-35. * Lv. 48-66: Train on Dragoturkeys in the Wild Dragoturkeys' Territory (-18,8, -19,8, -21,8 and -20,7 all are good maps). You could also try Bworks at The Bwork Camp at around -5,9. You should get an 8 AP set, then cast Earthquake, Poisoned Wind then Sylvan Power then just pass. If anything lives you should know what to do. If you decide to go to Dragoturkies, it might be an idea to bring a friend, as some of the drops can sell for a bit, you should also avoid Wild Golden Dragoturkeys. * Lv. 67-79: Kill Rats in the Sewers, there's tons of maps so just explore and find a good one. Same tactic as before really. * Lv. 80-89: Stick with Rats or go try things like Ouginaks, Dopples, Blops/Kanigrous, Koalaks or Pandala Monsters. Same kind of idea before, though some of the options are more team orientated. * Lv. 90-119: Same as before really. Notes At level 5, Poisoned Wind and Earthquake have a base damage of 5, which means that 20 points into Strength, Intelligence or % damage will increase their damage by 1. At level 6 Earthquake has a base damage of 7, so every 15 points into Intelligence or % damage will increase its damage by 1. At level 50 you may want to wear full Turko Set for some PP and Wisdom. If you can afford it and get high Wisdom on it, it can be a nice option for training in. You will notice a steady increase in your damage per turn till about level 45, where you will remain almost unchanged till level 67. From there it will increase sharply and continue to make jumps as you work your way to 80, where it will level off untill 90. At which point you will be a killing machind so don't be discouaged! The fighting tactics listed here are just the simple idea of what to do, everyone plays differently so just find something which fits your style. Pure Intelligence Sadidas are not mentioned here as they are very underpowered compared to pure Strength or Hybrids such as this build. At level 113 The Citrus Daggers becomes available and they are actually a nice option for this build because of the 9 AP set up. They tend to deal a little less damage than something such as a Yondanwa Staff, but they do steal HP. You may consider opting for them as a more team orientated weapon, so you can hit monsters freely without worrying if someone is next to it. Last but not least, this is just one take on a build and on how to play a Sadida. If you have problems with the setup mentioned, then change it, this setup isn't law, it's always best just to go your own path.